Sad But True
by Eurydice Philippakis
Summary: Naomi es la editora en jefe de la revista satírica 'Sad But True' y Emily acaba de mudarse a Londres con su gemela para explorar su potencial de fotógrafa. Luego de unos problemas con Cook, Fred renuncia a la revista dejando una vacante en el puesto de fotógrafo... Lo demás pueden imaginarlo.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola, esta historia la comencé en wattpad, pero resulta que me es más cómodo actualizarla por este medio.

Skins no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes

Algo pasaba.

Naomi lo notaba en el ambiente tenso con la que la recibió toda la gente que trabajaba para ella. La miraban mientras caminaba a su oficina como si supieran que algo malo iba a pasar. Estúpidos, pensó.

Naomi era conocida por su mal genio y la mayoría de sus trabajadores preferían no hablar con ella directamente. A la rubia no le molestaba, pero si había algo que la sacara de quicio era la gente que le hablaba con miedo. Era solo una persona por dios, no iba a matarlos si ellos le hablaban.

Entró a su oficina y tiró todas sus cosas a su escritorio. Recién al sentarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Al frente de ella se encontraba Fred, el fotógrafo del periódico y el novio de Effy, la mejor columnista y también su mejor amiga.

Naomi Campbell era la editora en jefe del periódico 'Sad But True', que era conocido por dejar en evidencia las fallas del gobierno pero a través de noticias irónicas, por lo que no cualquier persona las entendía.

Con tan sólo 28 años había logrado llegar al puesto, aunque todo fue fruto de su esfuerzo.

Desde que era pequeña que le costaba relacionarse con la gente, y más aún formar lazos. Esto era porque su padre la abandonó y después de eso, su madre dejó que cualquier persona viviera en su casa. Nunca tuvo amigos, a parte de Cook y... ella.

\- Naomi, vengo a presentar mi renuncia - habló Fred, duramente.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? - Naomi llevaba trabajando con el mismo equipo desde que llegó allí, no iba a ser lo mismo sin Fred.

\- Sabes lo que pasó, ya no me siento cómodo trabajando en el mismo lugar que ellos - Claro que lo sabía, la noticia de que Effy engañó a Fred con Cook se expandió rápidamente por el lugar. - Lo lamento, pero no veo otra opción. - Cook, maldito hijo de puta.

\- Está bien, Fred. Dame una semana para poder buscar un reemplazo digno y luego eres libre. - Dijo con voz cansada. La verdad era que no sabía que iban a hacer sin Fred, era el mejor fotógrafo y les va a costar mucho encontrar alguien que lo iguale, para mañana mismo empezarían a buscar a alguien para el puesto.

Llamó a Pandora, su secretaria, y le ordenó furiosa que enviara a James Cook a su oficina.

El chico entró lentamente y se sentó frente a la rubia, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Naomikins? - bromeó, pero Naomi lo miró tan duramente que entendió que quizás no fue la mejor opción.

\- Acaba de renunciar nuestro mejor fotógrafo gracias a ti - Cook sabía a que se refería, por lo que la dejó continuar. - Quiero que encuentres un reemplazo de aquí al viernes, y más vale que sea bueno. Ahora sal de aquí y ponte a trabajar, y más te vale que no me entere que te acostaste con alguien más en esta oficina. Vete.

Cook salió con una sonrisa, Naomi no lo asustaba, después de todo eran mejores amigos.

Emily Fitch celebraba junto a su hermana su cambio de casa. Ambas se habían mudado desde Bristol a Londres, donde esperaban tener más oportunidades que en su ciudad natal.

Emily y Katie, las gemelas que todos decían, no se parecían en nada.

Katie siempre había sido muy sociable y le encantaba estar a la moda. Estaba orgullosa de no haber estado soltera por más de un mes desde que tenía 12 y era la preferida de su madre. Le gustaba actuar, desde pequeña participó en obras de teatro y audicionó a múltiples películas, pero nunca logró nada.

Emily, por otra parte, nunca había sido muy sociable. Sus únicas amistades durante su adolescencia fueron J.J y Lara, quienes al terminar los estudios se mudaron a Londres como pareja. Su mamá la odiaba por ser lesbiana, y eso fue uno de los motivos por los que se esmeró tanto en irse. Le encantaba la fotografía, había tomado varios cursos y ya era considerada una profesional.

A Katie también le había costado adaptarse a la idea de que su hermana se sentía atraída por las mujeres y no los hombres, igual que ella. Pero después de un tiempo entendió que eso era solo un detalle más que las diferenciaba y hasta empezó a buscarle novias.

Otra cosa que las diferenciaba: el color de su pelo. Aunque durante gran parte de su vida ambas habían decidido teñírselo rojo, Katie entendió que no podían ser igual toda la vida y optó por cambiárselo a morado. Emily, en cambio, decidió quedarse con el rojo ya que le sentaba bien.

Ambas sabían que debían encontrar un trabajo luego para poder pagar la renta, pero de eso se preocuparían mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola!, luego de este capitulo espero escribir capítulos más largos y detallados disfruteen

Skins no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes

¿Donde iba a encontrar a alguien tan bueno como Fred?

'Supongo que debí haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de tirarme a su novia' pensó Cook, mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres.

Naomi había exagerado, no tenía por qué buscar el a un reemplazo, y menos tener que encontrarlo en una semana. 'Tan sólo tengo que publicar un anuncio en el diario y ya'

Fue donde Sid, que se encargaba de la sección de los anuncios de empleos y servicios en Sad But True. Se aseguró de escribir bien lo que iba a decir el anuncio y se dirigió a su oficina de nuevo y comenzó a caricaturizar al primer ministro y aprovechó de avanzar en la ilustración de los demás políticos a los que dirigirán sus burlas esta semana.

Emily guardó su cámara y salió de su apartamento. Aprovecharía que aún estaba sin trabajo para fotografiar los lugares más emblemáticos de Londres.

Aunque ella no iba a sacar fotos a las grandes edificaciones, si no que a las personas que tenían que pasar por ellas todos los días para ir al trabajo o la escuela. 'Es impresionante como la rutina destruye el interés de las personas'.

Eligió el Big Ben para empezar su sesión de fotografías.

Busco a alguien que no estuviera pendiente de la majestuosidad de la arquitectura y que estuviera, en cambio, realizando su vida normal sin prestarle atención.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando en una mujer rubia con un vestido azul ajustado que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y una chaqueta negra. Era joven, se notaba, pero debía tener un trabajo muy importante como para tener que vestir así, aparte de que se veía que estaba cansada.

La fotografió mientras bebía su café, mientras caminaba apresurada y cuando hizo parar un taxi, todo esto con el Big Ben de fondo. Satisfecha de su trabajo guardó su cámara y se encaminó a su siguiente destino.

Cuando volvió a su casa lo hizo con el periódico del día. La verdad es que decidió comprar el 'Sad But True' ya que quería reírse un rato. Sin esperanzas busco en la sección de trabajos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que en esa misma revista necesitaban con urgencia un fotógrafo.

Marcó el número en su celular y llamó para concertar una entrevista al día siguiente. La secretaria le pareció un poco entusiasta y aunque hablaran por teléfono, fue capaz de contagiar a la pelirroja de felicidad.

-EMILYYYYY- Gritó su hermana desde el primer piso -TRAJE LA CENAAA-

-Katie, te puedo escuchar perfectamente sin que grites- Dijo bajando las escaleras, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta. -Tengo una entrevista mañana-

\- Yo conseguí trabajo en una peluquería cerca de acá, la cosa es que iba caminando...-

'Un "felicitaciones hermana" hubiera sido ideal' Pensó Emily, pero estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana fuera así.

-Naomi, la Sra Campbell está al teléfono- Avisó Pandora.

-Madre- Dijo cortante la rubia.

\- Cielo, llamaba para invitarte a cenar esta noche, ¿vienes? Cook va a estar aquí-

\- ¿Por qué va a ir ese simio?- Naomi lo quería, obvio que lo quería, era su mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que dado los hechos recientes era a la última persona que quería ver en este momento.

\- Dijo que quería que cenáramos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Aparte creo que mencionó que ya solucionó el problema que habían tenido o algo así.

\- Está bien, iré. A las 8 estaré allá- Dijo algo irritada, solo aceptó para ver que tenía que decirle Cook.

\- Muchas gracias hija, por honrarnos con tu presencia- Ahí estaba la Gina Campbell de siempre, la que gozaba avergonzando a su hija.

Ya eran las seis y media, por lo que decidió que era hora de irse a su casa para cambiarse y luego ir a cenar con Gina y Cook.

\- La verdad, yo creo que lo que le falta a Naomikins es una buena noche de sexo - Naomi acababa de recordar por qué no le gustaba cenar con esos dos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que estamos los tres tenemos que hablar de mi vida sexual?

\- Porque no tienes vida sexual, amor - Dijo su madre 'maldita vaca'

Pero tenían razón, desde que salió de la escuela que no se acostaba con nadie, y Cook con Gina sabían por qué, ella no entendía como podían seguir insistiendo en ese tema.

\- El problema es que no sabes comunicarte con gente desconocida - Dijo Cook

\- Claro que se hacerlo - Cook sonrió y la rubia sabía que era lo que estaba pensando.

\- Te reto a entrevistar a la chica que viene por el puesto de Freddie mañana. Si sale diciendo algo como 'me intimida' o 'me dio miedo', pierdes. Si no lo hace ganas tú. El ganador elige un castigo para el perdedor, puede ser lo que sea.

\- Hecho - Naomi sabía que para ella era difícil no intimidar a la gente cercana a ella, pero tenía fe en que esta vez podría hacerlo, y ya estaba pensando en el castigo de Cook.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana del día siguiente fue bastante estresante para Naomi, y no necesariamente por el trabajo acumulado que se estaba generando al no tener a Fred para que pudieran agregar respaldos fotográficos a las noticias y reportajes; si no que por la presencia de un desagradable individuo que tenía por costumbre llamar 'Cook'.

El muy hijo de puta se había pasado todo el tiempo paseándose por afuera de su oficina para ver si la chica de la entrevista había llegado y, al ver que aún no, le dirigía una de sus famosas sonrisas a Naomi y esto la desesperaba.

La cierto es que aunque nadie se diera cuenta, la rubia estaba muy nerviosa por la entrevista. No es que nunca le había tocado entrevistar a alguien, pero el hecho de que tuviera esa estúpida apuesta con Cook la hacía alterarse más de lo necesario. Le preocupaba la posibilidad de no agradarle a la chica y perder la apuesta, pero más le preocupaba lo que eso significaba. ¿De verdad soy tan desagradable con todos? Nunca le había molestado imponer respeto a la gente que la rodea, pero es ya empezaba a sentir la soledad de que nadie se te acerque por miedo.

― ¿Srta. Naomi? ― La voz de su secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos ― La mujer de la entrevista llegó ¿La hago pasar? ― Era extraño escuchar a Panda hablar tan correcto, estaba más acostumbrada a su tono infantil e inocente con el que siempre la había escuchado, pero recientemente Effy le dijo que debía dejar de ser una niña y madurar, lo cual se tomó muy a pecho.

 _Maldita Effy, todo esto es por su culpa, no sé cómo puede seguir siendo mi amiga_ , pensó irritada. La verdad es que sabía muy bien la respuesta a su pregunta. Effy era la única persona que sabía sus secretos y no la juzgaba como los demás, y por mucho que la hiciera enojar, Naomi tampoco podía juzgarla. ― Sí, que pase.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Cook, que al parecer escuchó que esta vez si iba a empezar la entrevista y antes de que llegara la chica (que según su Currículum se llamaba Emily) se apoyo en el escritorio y le deseo suerte a la rubia, y con una sonrisa abandonó el despacho.

Se quedó revisando el Currículum de la chica. Era bastante bonita, demasiado incluso, y al parecer también era inteligente. Se graduó de la universidad de Bristol en periodismo, tomó cursos de fotografía y los impartió durante un tiempo, tiene una página donde comparte su trabajo fotográfico y al parecer no tiene ninguna experiencia trabajando en diarios.

― Permiso ― Naomi fue arrancada de sus pensamientos por segunda vez, pero ahora era por una ronca con un tono que llegaba a ser sensual, o por lo menos para los oídos de la rubia, y al girarse para verla se encontró con unos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, junto con una bonita cabellera color rojo ― Buenos días, mi nombre es Emily y estoy aquí por el puesto de fotógrafa ― terminó de decir con una amplia sonrisa.

 **Emily POV**

La verdad es que no soy supersticiosa como Katie, o creo mucho en eso de que el destino está escrito, pero el hecho de que mi –ojalá- futura jefa fuera la misma chica que había fotografiado en mi primer día explorando Londres era ya algo bastante sorprendente.

Si bien noté a lo lejos de que se trataba de una mujer atractiva, ahora que estábamos más cerca me di cuenta de que en verdad era hermosa para cualquiera que la viera. Lo que más me llamaba la atención era que ni se parecía a lo que todos me contaron en los recibidores cuando esperaba a que me indicaran que pasara. _"Es una insensible", "Yo evito mirarla a los ojos, hay días en que irradia odio para todo el que se le cruce",_ ya me la había imaginado como esa profesora que es la más temida por todos los alumnos. Pero lo que tenía en frente era a una mujer hermosa y que me sonreía de la misma forma en que yo lo estaba haciendo.

― Por supuesto, toma asiento ― La miré de reojo cuando me sentaba, aprovechando que ella no lo estaba haciendo y pensé en que tenía unos ojos azules que te hacían sentir como si estuvieras en medio del mar, sin ver tierra en ningún sentido. ― Tengo entendido que no tienes experiencia en un trabajo como éste…

― La verdad es que nunca he trabajado para un periódico, y menos del estilo satírico, pero si he desarrollado mis habilidades como fotógrafa y…

― ¿Tienes algo de tu trabajo que puedas mostrarme? ― Me cortó en la mitad de mi frase. Eso solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa y ahora encontrara que esos ojos azules se habían transformado en hielo.

― S-si, tengo mi cámara acá ― La prendí y antes de pasársela recordé que había fotos de ella ahí. ― Espere un poco ― Apreté torpemente los botones para borrar sus fotos y le pasé la cámara. Cuando levanté la vista me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, pero no fríamente como antes.

 **NAOMI POV**

 _Acuérdate de la apuesta, estúpida._ No sé qué me pasó pero tuve que cortarla antes de que siguiera hablando con esa voz tan única. Me gustaba esta chica, estaba segura que era una profesional en el ámbito fotográfico y eso era más importante que tener experiencia trabajando en un diario. Aún así, quería ver algunas de las fotografías que había tomado para comprobar mi suposición.

Obviamente esta vez traté de no verme tan intimidante como cuando la corté, pero no estoy segura si lo hice por la apuesta o por si realmente quería agradarle a la chica, pero de cualquier modo tenía que ser más simpática.

Cuando empecé a pasar de foto en foto en su cámara noté con orgullo que una vez más no me había equivocado en lo que pensaba. Era muy buena, sabía sacar fotos estratégicas y en los momentos adecuados, estaban bien equilibradas, buena calidad y buenos efectos. El trabajo era suyo.

― Bien, Emily, la verdad es que tuviste suerte de llegar a Londres justo cuando nuestro fotógrafo renunció, y nosotros tuvimos suerte de que lo hicieras. Lo más seguro es que el trabajo es tuyo, solo queda un pequeño detalle ― Se que no debería hacerlo, pero me encantan estos momentos de tensión ― La revista se publica dos veces a la semana los días martes y sábados. Eso hace que el estilo de trabajo sea bastante relajado, pero no me gusta la impuntualidad ni la irresponsabilidad ¿Me entiendes?

― Por supuesto, siempre he sido responsable, no se va a llevar un mal rato en ese sentido por mi culpa ― Sonrió y me quedó mirando preocupada cuando yo tardé mucho en responderlo.

― Muy bien, te enviaré tus horarios por correo y empiezas mañana, adiós ― y sin decir más volví a mirar mi computador para revisar las noticias que íbamos a poner mañana en el diario. No quise levantar la vista hasta que escuché que cerraban la puerta. Solté la respiración que había sostenido durante ese tiempo y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no se hubiera llevado una mala impresión de mi.

Al salir de la oficina la pelirroja se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida. Estaba contenta de haber obtenido el puesto y lo único que quería era comprar su comida favorita e ir a su casa a celebrar con su hermana.

En el camino al ascensor se topó con un hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. La estaba poniendo un poco incómoda la situación pero le respondió la sonrisa. Finalmente cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas el chico le habló, sin quitar la sonrisa.

― Hola, mi nombre es James, pero dime Cook ― Lo dijo en un tono contento ― Te vi salir muy rápido de la oficina de Naomi, ¿pasó algo?

― No, la verdad es que tuve una entrevista y ahora soy la nueva fotógrafa de la revista.

― Aah!, te felicito, pero dime… ¿Cómo la encontraste? ― _Este tipo si que hacía preguntas extrañas._

― No lo sé, me dio la sensación de que es bastante misteriosa, pero aparte de eso nada más.

― Y no sentiste que era como intimidante?

― La verdad es que no, aunque todos lo dicen. ― La cara de Cook cambió. Habían llegado a la recepción asique se despidieron y Emily se fue a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente estaba llegó puntualmente a trabajar a las 8:30 am. Revisó una vez más el correo que le había mandado su jefa y entró al edificio. Adentro la esperaba una chica de pelo castaño oscuro con una mirada curiosa.

― Hola, soy Effy ― La saludo y empezó a caminar. Emily un poco desconcertada por lo escueta de su introducción, la siguió torpemente.

― Hola, yo soy Emily y…

― Lo sé. ― Era acaso una costumbre aquí cortar a las demás personas cuando hablan?. ― Ahora dime algo que no sepa, debes tener algo interesante para que estés en el turno de mañana.

― ¿Cómo?

― Así es, Naomi trabaja solo en el turno de mañana, y sus principales amigos también. Los novatos y la gente que le desagrada trabajan en la tarde… ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te hace especial? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa.

― Y-yo… no lo sé, solo hablé una vez con ella en la entrevista de ayer, aparte de eso nada más ― Dijo la pelirroja confundida ― Quizás no habían más puestos en la tarde y tuvo que ponerme en la mañana.

― Quizás ― Dijo secamente Effy, pero ella sabía que no era por eso. ― Bien, tu oficina está al lado de la mía, yo soy columnista. Al otro lado está Jal, ella escribe sobre cultura. Al frente de nosotras está Anwar, que escribe de economía; Sid, quien diseña el diario y Cook, que es el ilustrador. Todos son bastante simpáticos, lo único que debo advertirte es que Cook tratará de seducirte, aunque sus técnicas casi nunca funcionan.

― No será un problema, creo que con decirle que no me gustan los hombres le bastará para dejarme tranquila ― Sonrió pensando en que se sentía bien poder admitirlo sin miedo al rechazo por parte de la sociedad.

― No lo creas, Naomi viene diciéndoselo desde la secundaria y el sigue insistiendo ― Effy le guiñó un ojo y se despidió igual de simple como la saludó.

Emily se instaló en su nueva oficina y leyó las tareas que sus compañeros le habían pedido. Fred había dejado harto trabajo que hacer, pero como no son noticias diarias tenía tiempo para hacerlas. Terminó de tomar el café que había ordenado en la cafetería en el piso de abajo y se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Effy.

Sabía que no le iba a costar memorizar los nombres de sus compañeros, ya que no eran muy comunes y luego pensó en Cook, y como el había actuado cuando se subió al ascensor ayer. Tenía que preguntarle por qué le había hecho esas preguntas sobre su entrevista con Naomi. Ahora que pensaba en ella recordó el último comentario que hizo Effy y al fin lo entendió… ¿Acaso Naomi era lesbiana igual que ella?.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi sabía que Effy solo iba a su oficina cuando alguna de sus decisiones o acciones le parecían extrañas. Es por eso que cada vez que la sentía entrar se preparaba psicológicamente para una sesión de preguntas y miradas indescifrables. Ya estaba acostumbrada en realidad, con Effy era siempre lo mismo. Miradas silenciosas, preguntas que al parecer no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando y la puta sensación de irritación cuando ella no contestaba ninguna de tus preguntas. Igual entendía que eso era lo más atrayente de su amiga; su aire misterioso, sus ojos azules que parecían desnudar tu alma con solo verte. Es cierto que ella misma se sintió atraída por la castaña unos años, pero al confesárselo lo único que esta hizo fue sonreír y decirle que lo único que iba a lograr era terminar con el corazón roto, " _Gracias por amarme_ " fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejar el tema olvidado.

Pero Naomi la superó cuando conoció a Sophia en un viaje que hizo con su mamá a Colombia. Tuvieron un pequeño romance de verano y luego Naomi volvió totalmente segura de su gusto por las mujeres. Fue su primera vez y prometió siempre recordarla con cariño.

― Entonces… ― Comenzó a hablar Effy, que la miraba sentada desde la silla en frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Qué te pareció la chica nueva? ― Preguntó tranquilamente la rubia.

― ¿Por qué esta trabajando en la mañana? ― Directo al grano

― Porque reemplaza a Fred, es lógico que tenga sus horarios ― Aún mantenía la calma pero en su mente rogaba para que Effy no siguiera insistiendo en el tema.

― Es cierto ― Aunque le hubiera dado la razón igual la miró durante un rato ― Pero no es por eso que lo hiciste.

― Por la santa mierda Effy, solo quiero que se integre más rápido con ustedes, además es profesional, igual que tú y los demás ― Dijo irritada, pero luego de unos segundos retomó la serenidad ― Hablando de eso, seria amable de tu parte y los chicos invitarla a almorzar después del trabajo, ya sabes, para que se conozcan más. ― No se atrevió a mirar a Effy cuando lo propuso.

― ¿A los almuerzos en que sueles acompañarnos? ― Sonrió.

― Prefiero no ir esta vez, podría ser incómodo almorzar con tu jefa.

― Esta bien, de todos modos pensaba hacerlo ― La castaña se acercó más a la rubia y le susurró ― Ahora que Freddie no está me gustaría cambiar un poco ¿Sabes?, y Emily está bien buena ― Sonrió coquetamente ― Aparte, me acaba de dar a entender que es lesbiana, debe ser una señal ¿O no?

Naomi le sonrió a su amiga. Aunque Effy tratara de negarlo, es igual a Cook, solo que más sutil que él. Lo único que le preocupaba era que pasara igual que con Freddie y tuvieran que buscar un nuevo fotógrafo. ― Solo intenta que no termine como Freddie. ― Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. ― Quizás debería advertirle ― Rió.

― No hace falta, siento que se vería mejor contigo, asique es toda tuya ― Con eso se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su escritorio.

' _Bueno_ ' pensó ' _el primer intento fue un fracaso, quizás con Emily sea diferente'._ Justo en ese momento la pelirroja se acercó a su oficina.

―¿Effy? ― La castaña la quedó mirando para que continuara ― Fred tenía que tomar unas fotografías al ministro de educación, ¿Sabes donde queda la sala para la sesión de fotos?

' _Justo lo que necesitaba'_ ― Por supuesto, te acompaño ― Le dijo sonriente, era el momento de llevar a cabo su plan ― Dime Emily, ¿Tienes novia? ― No es que le importara si estaba con alguien, pero a Naomi definitivamente le importan esas cosas. Al parecer Emily era bastante tímida, ya que se había puesto roja con la pregunta.

― No, solo llevo aquí tres días ― Dijo mirando el piso ― Tampoco he estado en relaciones muy largas, mi hermana suele buscarme citas que resultan en un desastre.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque todas sus amigas lesbianas son idiotas, les gusta salir de compras o todavía están dentro del clóset, al final termino aburrida y con una frustración sexual increíble.

― Naomi no es así ― Era una propuesta directa y arriesgada y Effy esperó que Emily la entendiera. Y al parecer lo hizo porque la quedó mirando y soltó una gran carcajada.

― ¿Acostarme con mi jefa? JA!, eso solo puede terminar en desastre ― Dijo la pelirroja aún con una sonrisa de incredulidad ante lo que le había dicho su compañera.

― A mi no me ha pasado nada ― La castaña le cerró un ojo y puso un sonrisa risueña.

― ¿Te acostaste con Naomi? ― Emily no podía creerlo, aunque no había que pensarlo mucho, ambas son atractivas y al parecer se tienen confianza

― De vez en cuando, aunque no recientemente ― Dijo Effy ― Cuando éramos adolescentes Naomi estaba enamorada de mi, suerte que se le pasó hace algunos años.

― Si resultó bien para ti genial, pero no sé, la verdad es que no me gustan tanto las rubias ― Dijo Emily después de pensarlo un poco ― En realidad prefiero a las castañas ― No era del todo mentira, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Naomi si era de su tipo.

― Perdón Emily, pero prefiero a los hombres ― Effy rió un poco ― Solo me acuesto con Naomi porque es perfecta en la cama.

Emily soltó una risa y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. La verdad es que no tenía que ocupar la sala ahora mismo, pero no quería verse como tonta cuando el ministro llegara y ella no sabía donde llevarlo. Le dio las gracias a Effy y se devolvieron juntas hablando sobre cualquier cosas. Cuando llegaron a sus oficinas la castaña le propuso a Emily que se uniera para almorzar con ellos.

― ¿Van a estar todos? ― Preguntó curiosa, la verdad es que solo conocía a sus compañeros de nombre y le gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos

― Si, excepto Naomi, dijo que no quería que te sintieras incómoda con su presencia ― Effy miró a la pelirroja para ver cual sería su reacción.

― Oooh, puede estar también, tenemos casi la misma edad, no creo que me sienta más incómoda de lo que estaré con ustedes ― Dijo sonriendo, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho si la rubia estaba con ellos o no, al final podría aprovechar de lucirse un poco para que su jefa viera sus cualidades.

― Bien, nos juntamos en el Lobby a la salida, hasta luego ― y con eso cada una volvió a su trabajo.

Effy tomó su celular y decidió decirle a Naomi acerca de lo que había dicho Emily para no dejar que la rubia almorzara sola, a fin de cuentas eran amigas y siempre almorzaban juntas.

' _Naomi_ '

' _Dime_ '

' _Emily dijo que le gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros en el almuerzo también_ ' No era exactamente verdad, pero que mal hacia al tergiversar un poco los hechos.

' _Oh, bien, donde siempre entonces_ ' Effy sonrió e iba a guardar su celular cuando le llegó otro mensaje ' _Mas vale que pongas tu culo a trabajar ahora mismo, para algo te pago'_

' _Esta bien, esta bien, solo quería ayudar a Emily a sentirse como en casa, ya sabes ;)_ '

Naomi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero prefirió seguir trabajando. Sin notarlo la mañana pasó y su horario de trabajo había terminado y ya era hora de juntarse con sus amigos en el lobby. Antes de bajar pasó al baño y se arregló un poco la ropa. Al salir vio que la pelirroja estaba guardando sus cosas y tras unos minutos de indecisión decidió esperarla y bajar juntas. No se veía nerviosa o estresada y Naomi pensó que eso era algo nuevo. En sus experiencias en trabajos anteriores la rubia siempre estaba nerviosa el primer mes, conociendo a sus compañeros y tratando de hacer todas sus tareas bien, es por eso que en cierto modo le extraña y agradaba que Emily no pareciera estar en la misma situación. Pero claro, Naomi sabía que ella siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todo, hasta lo más insignificante. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando notó que la pelirroja se dirigía hacia ella y la saludó vergonzosamente con la mano. ' _Estúpida_ ' se regaño. Obviamente se había visto jodidamente ridícula haciendo eso, pero cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Emily se le olvidó todo. Era como esas sonrisas que iluminan habitaciones enteras y Naomi se sintió aún más ridícula por pensar en esa frase tan cliché.

― Emily ― Dijo sin saber que más decir, la pelirroja levantó una ceja divertida ― Iba a bajar cuando te vi, pensé que quizás podíamos bajar juntas y hablar sobre tu día

― Genial ― Emily pulsó el botón para llamar el ascensor y en unos segundos se abrieron las puertas. ― Bueno, mi día estuvo bien, supongo. Effy se preocupó de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y Cook me coqueteó toda la jornada. No se rinde nunca ¿O si? ― Las dos rieron y Naomi iba a responder cuando sintieron una fuerte sacudida y el ascensor se detuvo.

― Al parecer nos hemos quedado atrapadas ― Informó la rubia apretando los botones para ver si la puerta se abría ― No, no hay caso, aunque ya pulsé el botón de emergencias, no creo que tarden mucho en… ¿Emily?

La pelirroja estaba quieta sentada en un rincón del ascensor. Tenía una cara como de haber visto un asesino y estaba respirando con gran rapidez. Naomi se acerco de inmediato, temiendo que la chica estuviera teniendo alguna emergencia médica. Trató de hablarle pero Emily no la estaba escuchando.

― ¡Emily! ― Tomó su cara con sus manos y la obligó a mirarla. Al parecer esto hizo entrar en razón a la chica y por fin salió de su trance ― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Soy claustrofóbica ― Dijo, volviendo a tener problemas para respira.

― Bien, relájate, suelta los músculos, así es, muy bien… relájate ― Naomi quitó sus manos de la cara de Emily pero ella rápidamente alcanzó una de sus manos.

― No me sueltes ― Le pidió casi suplicando.

― No te soltaré, pero necesito que te relajes… así es… respira profundo y exhala… eso, muy bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien ― La rubia se sentó al lado de ella y esperaron juntas a que el ascensor volviera a funcionar.

Emily se había calmado bastante y ahora estaba más consciente de que Naomi aún tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella, y aunque esta ya no sentía que era necesario, prefirió no decir nada y quedarse así. En cierto modo era reconfortante sentir que había alguien con ella que no estaba perdiendo los estribos por estar atrapada, le daba más confianza y se sentía segura.

― Aparte de las insinuaciones no pasó nada más interesante? ― Aventuró la rubia.

― La verdad es que no, he estado el resto del día esperando el almuerzo pero creo que el destino tenía otros planes para esta pobre samaritana ― Se permitió sonreír en poco ― ¿Que me dices tú?

― No tantas insinuaciones para mi, creo que dejé de ser la jefa sexy de la oficina ― Ambas rieron, aunque Naomi de verdad lo sentía así ― No sé por qué todo el mundo comenzó a tenerme miedo en este tiempo. Supongo que no debí despedir a ese tipo de la jornada de tarde, aunque lo merecía, el estúpido hacía fotocopias de su trasero ― Emily soltó una gran carcajada y la rubia quiso seguir bromeando ― Por el amor de Dios! Tenía 30 años, ni los chicos de la primeria hacen eso ahora. ― Emily seguía riendo cada vez más fuerte ― Oye, es serio esto, de verdad me molestaba ir a fotocopiar papeles y encontrarme con su horrible trasero esperándome junto a las demás fotocopias.

―Bueno, si alguna vez quiero hacerte enojar voy a sacar fotocopia de mis pechos ― Bromeó la pelirroja

― Podrías sacar unas extras y dejarlas en mi oficina ― Dijo Naomi, la verdad es que su gran defecto era que no podía evitar decir bromas coquetas, aunque no las dijera buscando algo de verdad.

― Supongo que mejor te las mandaré cuando quiera un ascenso ― Por suerte Emily decidió seguirle el juego y no pensó que la rubia quería algo de ella.

Pasaron 3 interminables minutos en los que ninguna de las dos dijo nada a la otra. Naomi estaba disfrutando el momento de calma ahora que Emily había superado su ataque de pánico y la pelirroja aprovechó el tiempo para pensar en la suerte que habían tenido Katie y ella al encontrar trabajos tan pronto. La verdad es que para Emily esto era algo grande. Lo primero que pensó al momento de buscar trabajos fue que iba a terminar como mesera en algún restaurant o sirviendo tragos en un bar, pero el hecho de que la aceptaran para trabajar en lo que a ella le gustaba y más encima en un lugar con bastante renombre era algo que ni en sus sueños llegó a imaginar. Lo más seguro era que se quedara ahí por un largo tiempo antes de formar su propio negocio, no podía desperdiciar la experiencia que este lugar le estaba ofreciendo ni tampoco la oportunidad de conocer a gente que en su vida pensó que iba a tener que fotografiar.

― ¿Qué te trajo hasta Londres, Emily? ― Naomi la sacó de sus pensamientos y la pelirroja dudo si decirle toda la verdad o solo parte de esta.

― Quería más oportunidades. En Bristol hay muy pocas probabilidades de surgir en el área que me gusta y aparte mi hermana ya se había aburrido de acostarse con los mismo tipos de siempre ― Ambas rieron ― Además mi mamá ya estaba apunto de hacerme perder los estribos y antes de que pasara algo decidí irme.

― ¿Problemas familiares? ― No sabia si era bueno preguntarle cosas personales pero ya que estaban atrapadas y no tenían nada más que hacer decidió intentarlo.

― Naah, la única con problemas es ella. Es una vaca homofóbica que no quiere aceptar que me gusta meterme con mujeres ― Dijo sin parecer molesta o triste ― Hubo un largo periodo de tiempo durante mi adolescencia que sufrí de verdad porque no me aceptaba, pero el sufrimiento se fue transformando en ira y ahora nos odiamos mutuamente. ― Se quedó en silencio un rato y la rubia no sabía si poner cara de lastima o cambiar el tema ― ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia con eso?

― ¿Por qué piensas que soy lesbiana? ― Naomi no era de las mujeres que se preocupaban exageradamente sobre si alguien sabia de sus gustos o no, y tampoco le importaba lo que decían de ella, pero le pareció divertido el hecho de que la chica lo supiera sin que ella lo hubiera dicho.

― Effy me dijo que se acostaban ― Fue la única explicación que le dio, sonriendo pícaramente.

― Effy de mierda ― murmuró para si misma pero la otra chica alcanzó a escucharla ― Solo nos acostamos una vez y fue antes de salir del colegio, desde ahí que descubrí que nada bueno sale de meterse con Effy Stonem. Solo somos amigas.

La pelirroja se sonrojó profundamente. Solo a ella se le ocurría creer todo lo que le dicen y aparte sacárselos en cara a su jefa. La rubia al verla sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de afligida que puso Emily. Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que preocuparse cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

― ¿Cook? ― Dijo, sintiendo como un sentimiento de esperanza crecía en ella

― _Naomikiins, ¿Dónde mierda andas? Los chicos estamos esperándote en el lugar de siempre!_

― Estoy con Emily, nos quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor… ―

― _Woooow, ¿y están follando?, maldición Naomi saca algunas fotos para tu viejo amigo, ya sabes ―_ Puto Cook

― Ni siquiera sé como llegaste a esa conclusión, ahora ven a ver si puedes sacarnos de aquí.

― _Claro cielo, aunque Effy se quedó en el lobby esperándolas, supongo que ella está tratando de hacer algo… ¿Naomi? ―_ En ese momento el ascensor dio una sacudida y volvió a funcionar. La rubia miró a Emily y ambas sonrieron ante la situación.

― No vengas, ya está todo bien, los alcanzaremos ― Naomi ayudó a la pelirroja a pararse y cuando salieron se encontraron con una sonriente Effy que las estaba esperando y antes de que la rubia pudiera reclamarle al conserje la castaña las apresuró a salir del edificio _'estoy que me muero de hambre'_ fue su excusa, pero Naomi sabía que todo era demasiado sospechoso, y que iba a interrogar a su amiga cuando estuvieran solas.

* * *

 **Hola! Nuevo capítulo después de muucho tiempo, es más largo que los anteriores por lo mismo :D. Espero incluir más modismos en el próximo para no hacer que hablen tan perfectos, ya que _nadie_ habla así de verdad jajajaja. Gracias por comentar, disfruten el capitulo**


End file.
